You'll Be In My Heart
by DarkPyroPlanet
Summary: This a songfic based on Duchesscarml's, A Second Chance At Love. Read it to understand better. Takes off from ch 7. Enjoy!


Hey people. Guess what? Okay, I have this theory. In everyone's head, instead of a big blob of goop called a "brain", we all have little hamsters running on wheels, that organizes everything we know into little files. If you happen to be having a "slow" day, where you don't feel all that smart, it's because your hamster is tired and not running real fast on his little wheel, but, on "smart" days, his little wheel is going ::squeaksqueak:: REAL loud, if ya know what I mean. Your hamsters gender is that of your sexual preference and someone who is "bi" has a transgender hamster… Just thought you might like that little tidbit of information to brighten up your day. ;o)

Oh! I must warn you all. I am in the process of training leprechauns to grow chickens in the backyard. One day, those, along with my automatic weapon-trained hamsters and Samarah-chan's magical monkeys, we will be taking over the earth on April 14th, 2005. You can either join our ranks, or be annihilated by Fluffy-chan, a.k.a., Sesshy!!! (Yes, he believes we are completely insane, and has decided to join our cause…) Time is running out people, chose now!

So, moving on, today's songfic is a Sess/Kag fic, which could be very possibly be based upon Duchesscarml's (that IS how you spell it, right?), A Second Chance At Love, (mainly ch.'s 1-7). Love, begun by friendship, caused this relationship bloom. He's thinking this before he says something at the end of ch.7, when she's in his lap. Read her fic, and you'll know, k? Enjoy…

Disclaimer: Phil Collins, please! Me own an old, bald man? HAHAHAHA!! Seriously, I prefer the silent, dog-demon type, hint hint. ::Sess inches away slowly o.O:: Aww, come on Fluffy-chan, you know you want me!! ::hears feral growl ~.~:: Don't you growl at me, mister! ::rolls up newspaper:: *loud smack* ::whimper:: That's better… err…ummm…just disciplining my dog!…hehe…uhhhh…on with the fic!

This is Sesshy thinking this song in his head. *_Italics*_-His thoughts- (You know, like not part of the song.)

You'll Be In My Heart

Come stop you're crying, it will be all right,

Just take my hand, hold it tight. *_You've done it before*_

I will protect you from all around you,

I will be here, don't you cry. *_Friends*_

For one so small, you seem so strong, *_For a ningen at least*_

My arm will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us can't be broken, *_Friends, remember?*_

I will be here, don't you cry.

And you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart.

Always...

Don't listen to them, 

'Cause what do they know? *_A certain hanyo to be exact_*

We need each other, To have and to hold. *_I never would've known*_

They'll see in time, I know. *_He will eventually understand…I hope*_

When destiny calls you, you must be strong. *_I know you will be*_

I may not be with you, but you gotta' hold on.

They'll see in time, I know.

We'll show them together cuz'… *_We'll show 'em*_

You'll be in my heart.

I believe you'll be in my heart.

I'll be there from this day on, *_As I have been*_

Now and forever more. *_Always watching*_

You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say, *_I don't care what they think_*

You'll be here in my heart always.

Always…

I'll be with you.

I'll be there for you always.

Always and always.

Just look over your shoulder,

Just look over your shoulder,

I'll be there always. *_Always watching_*

"I told you to save your tears for something important, " he whispered. He thought she was still sleeping, but froze when he heard her say, "I did…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it good? Man, I'm disappointed… I though it would turn out better… I mean, the song was good and all, but the thought things could have been better. Oh well, I'll live. What did you people think? Have you like, officially dubbed me crazy 'cause of the beginning? heehee... Just click that lil' purple button and let me know. Arigato and sayonara for now!

-DarkPyro


End file.
